Trapped hearts
by anari01
Summary: Nanari is a new member of team 7. Naruto and Sasuke has taken an interest to her but this girl who suppose to be trusting is one of Orochimaru's weapons. Her heart doesn't want to betray them but she has no choice.
1. Nanari

**Okay this takes place after the chunin exams. So I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

"I can't get caught." The girl with Brown hair and blue eyes said as she hid behind a tree. She held her breath as a pack of wolves searched for her. Her arm bled and her leg had an open wound which made it hard to move. The wolves easily found her in a matter of seconds and she began to run. She could have killed the 12 wolves with one blow but it would take up to much energy but luckily she spotted a village up ahead. The gates were close and she saw a sign up ahead. "Kanoha village." She said under her breath. She concentrated her chakura to her feet and as she came up to the wall she ran up and over it. She stayed at the top of the wall looking down at the wolves with a smile. "See ya losers." She said as she jumped down onto a roof. Her wounds were bad and she had to find a place to rest. She saw a lighted window and she immediately jumped onto the balcony. As quiet as ever she peeked into the room and saw a boy. He was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. "An Uchiha." She said looking at the symbol in the back of his shirt. She heard a bird flutter and looked at the direction of the noise for a second than looked back in the room but he was gone.

"What are you doing here?" the boy said holding a kunai to her throat. The girl was dazed from blood lost and before she could speak she lost consciousness.

"You're finally awake." Sasuke said as the girl opened her eyes. "Who are you?" He inquired. The girl looked at him and smiled. She got up and head toward the door but a shuriken flew right in front of her. "I think you're hard of hearing.. I said who are you?" The girl leaned her back on the wall and smiled at the boy.

"Well aren't you a cute one… well if you must know I'm Nanari and I see you're an Uchiha. I heard about them. The village being destroyed by it's own… what was his name.. hmm.. Itachi Uchiha I believe." Sasuke clenched his fist as Nanari spoke but a voice from outside grabbed his attention.

"Hey Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei wants to see us! So hurry up!" Naruto screamed from outside. As Sasuke looked outside Nanari already stood right in front of Naruto. "No way…how can she be there so fast?" Sasuke jumped off the balcony and looked at Naruto and Nanari.

"So I can come with you Naruto?" Nanari said with a smile. The blond blushed and nodded.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke said coldly. "She can't come with us."

Nanari pulled Naruto's arm. "Come on Naruto show me where to go okay." They stopped at a bridge where Sakura waited for them.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said as she looked at the ground. Nanari stared at the two as Sasuke just ignored her.

"Stupid Sasuke." Naruto said annoyed. "Well never mind him… Nanari… This is Sakura Haruno." He said as she looked at her. Nanari smiled and she smiled back.

"Well mister Uchiha has to learn his manners." Nanari said. "You're as rude as ever… just because your whole clan was murdered doesn't mean you have to be such an asshole you know that." She looked at Sasuke as he approached her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"You shut up…you think you know anything about-" Sasuke was stopped as Nanari jabbed him on the cheek. "You know your temper can get the best of you." Sasuke stood there in shock. No girl even tried to hit him and this one did it without hesitation. "Just because you're as hot as ever doesn't mean you can let loose and act like a bitch to everyone. Right Naruto." She smiled at the two as their eyes widen in shock. She noticed their expressions and raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't you two tell him that all the time?" The two just stood there, as they looked at Sasuke Clenched his fist.

She turned around to see an angered Sasuke. Nanari just raised an eyebrow and smirked. She didn't really care if he hit her because she was use to it. Kagome shrugged seeing that he didn't move so She walked to Naruto's side.

"Why'd you do that to him? I hate Sasuke but I don't hate him that much to anger him like that." Naruto whispered.

"Well I'm not scared of him. I hate people who treat others like that and I can't take it when he takes his anger out on others." Nanari looked at the right to see a silvered hair man wearing a mask.

He looked at the group and then the girl. "Hmm" He simple said as he walked up to the group. "So what is your name and where did you come from?" Kakashi said as he looked at the girl.

"Nanari and I am a traveler because I don't really belong anywhere." She said with a smile. "Naruto said I can follow him because I need a little rest before I head off. My leg got injured when wolves were chasing me and now that it's wrapped up thanks to Sasuke. I just need a little rest before I head out."

"Where are you going?" Naruto inquired.

"Not really sure. I'm just walking from one place to another just trying to live out my life. I've been doing that since I was 5 so it's not to bad." The group looked at her with remorse and she cocked and eyebrow and laughed. "Ah come on don't give me that look. Well except for mister moody over there still giving me the glares but don't give me those sad faces. It's been cool traveling alone. So I would like to ask your permission umm."

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi-Sensei if I could stay one or two days just to rest up and recover."

Naruto put an arm around Nanari's neck and smiled. "Come on Kakashi. She's really nice. well better than Sasuke's mood. She can join us in mission and stuff. Just until she decides to leave."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Alright but I don't think you can join missions with your leg like that."

"No I can come. As long as I don't strain it than I'm going to be okay. I always wanted to follow and participate in missions."

"You're just like another Naruto and one is already enough." The black haired boy said as he scowled at her.

"So at least I'm not like you. I'm not an anti-social freak, a rude bastard, and an asshole." She stated at Sasuke with a smirk. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at the two rivals.

"Alright so our mission today is-"

"Were going to track down a killer!" Naruto spat out in excitement as he interrupted Kakashi.

"No. We have to find and locate Kishibo and Miname Kurugawa."

"Yes! Missing people that'll be cool. We might stumble on some enemies and-"

"They're not people. They're dogs." Kakashi turned away from the group and walked toward the forest. "They usually will be found in the forest so lets get a move on." The group followed Kakashi and half way in the forest no one talked to each other but it grew quiet.

" Hey Naruto. Is it always quiet like this? Aren't you guys a team, don't you think you should talk to one another." Nanari was the type of person who liked talking as much as ever. She hated how quiet it was and she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Somewhat. We don't really talk to each other. We just get the job done." He smiled as he walked over a root.

"That kinda sucks I mean don't you feel a little uncomfortable just walking without any conversation what so ever." Nanari looked up but just saw leaves and branches. There were patches of sky between the roof of the trees but other than that there wasn't too much to stare at.

"I got use to it." He shrugged as the whole group continued to walk in silence. Nanari just rolled her eyes, noticing the pink haired girl blushing and staring at Sasuke. Nanari just shook her head in disappointment how a girl would go through that much cruelty for just a guy. His scowl was bad enough but his attitude of not caring a bit is even worse.

The Brunette went up to Sakura and elbowed her arm. When she finally caught her attention Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just ask him out? Stop sulking over him and ask him out." The girl just gave a frown to the Brunette's response. "Hey what's up?" She said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I've tried that a lot of times and it doesn't work. He just doesn't like me."

"Than go for someone else, like Naruto. He's a cutie." She said with a smirk as she arched her back, and looking behind at the blond.

"Naruto!" She shouted and moments later birds fluttered from trees as Sakura's voice echoed throughout the forest. The boys raised an eyebrow at the girls as Nanari smiled at the three guys.

Nanari elbowed Sakura's arm and laughed a bit. "Come on keep it down Sakura."

"A-Are you kidding? Why Naruto, he's so out there and loud."

"I haven't noticed that he was loud but so what. Look at his golden hair and that face. He's a total hottie. The Uchiha is alright I guess but he's to much of an asshole to stare at." Sakura laughed at her reply as the boys tried to listen in on there conversation. Kakashi just read his book as they continued to walk.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto said, tiring of trying to hear their conversation.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "It's none of your business."

"Ah come on Sakura don't be so mean, I'll tell him." Naruto walked beside the brunette as she flashed him a grin. "We were talking about how a total hottie you were."

Naruto widened his eyes as he shuffled his feet forward. He never did hear that before from a girl so pretty as her. He just stared at her as she smiled and as soon as you know it Naruto face plants into the ground, tripping on a tree root that stuck out of the ground.

The Brunette giggled and knelt down beside the fallen blond. "You're acting like you heard that for the first time in your life. Come on you know you're cute. Let me help you up." She lent out a hand as Naruto grabbed it and got up.

Sasuke looked on and scowled at the two. He wasn't glaring out of anger or annoyance but out of something else. He never felt this feeling before but he just shrugged it off.

They continued to walk until they got to an open area. Kakashi stopped and everyone followed. Looking around the open circled area Nanari noticed tracks. Kneeling down beside the freshly made footprints her concerns widened.

"Keep up your guards." Kakashi stated as he looked around.

"What for? What can 2 dogs do?" Naruto inquired as he sighed. He didn't like these low-rated missions they were on. He wanted mission with danger and excitement but only got mission such as cleaning the river or the forest. It felt like doing chores more than missions, maybe that what there missions were.

Nanari stood up and tapped Naruto's shoulder. "Can I borrow a Kunai from you?"

"Um Sure." He handed her a Kunai and just raised an eyebrow.

With a smile plastered on her face she grabbed it and held it firmly in her hands. Kakashi knew what was going on but Naruto and Sakura seemed clueless. She couldn't see through the forest and she closed her eyes. **2.**_Byakugan _Her eyes turned white with her pupil totally gone. Nanari scanned the forest for anything that was suspicious.

Naruto glanced at Nanari, noticing that she was so quite and noticed her eyes. Veins streaked the corners of her eyes and her eyes were as white as ever.

"Hey your eyes. It's just like Neji's are you a Hyuga." Naruto stated as the whole group looked at her.

Nanari ignored his comment and continued to look around and as she was satisfied that nothing was there she averted her eyes back to normal. She looked at the group that just stared at her.

"Umm what's wrong you guys? Why are you staring at me?" Nanari inquired.

" Are you a part of the Hyuuga family? Do you know Neji or Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto asked as everyone remained staring.

"No I'm not a part of that family or heard of them before." She answered, still holding the kunai firmly in her hand.

"But you did the Byakugan and only the Hyuuga clan has that Kekkigenkai." Sakura informed.

Nanari held her breath as she felt chills run up her spine. Turning around she scanned the area. _What's going on I know Someone's here. _Nanari stood there, waiting for anything to attack but instead two puppies jumped out of a bush and ran towards the group. The dogs stood on their hind legs as their front paws were on Nanari's leg. The dogs looked frightened but with a smile Nanari picked up the two dogs and turned to the group.

"Mission Complete." Nanari ginned as she displayed the dogs in her hands.

Nanari handed Naruto back the Kunai and a dog as they went back toward the village. She knew someone was there but she just couldn't detect who it was.

Nanari looked at the clock by her bedside as she heard a tap on the window. A crow perched it self on the railing of the balcony. She sighed and stepped out onto the balcony and the bird fluttered away. _He knows I'm here._ She jumped down from the balcony and headed toward the forest.

When she got to a clearing not so far away she sat on a nearby rock and waited. She notice the crow in front of her and soon enough a figure in the darkness walked toward her.

"Why'd you run?" He said as he stepped into the light.

"I'm sorry master I just want to-" She stopped not know what to say to him as he walked closer.

"You wanted to be free." He walked behind her and placed his hand on her neck as he bent slightly over to get near her ear. Nanari tensed up and closed her eyes as his lips touched her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just-" She choked up as his hand was felt traveling down her back and she shivered in disgust.

"You know what to do right? I'll let you stay there for a few weeks but you better get your mission done."

"Of course Master Orochimaru." She spat out as another figure appeared in front of her.

"Kabuto will be watching over you so you better listen to him." He whispered in her ear as Kabuto appeared in the moonlight. She nodded and before she could blink they disappeared. Nanari headed back to the village with out being seen and went to her room. She crawled into bed and tears ran down her face as she cried herself to sleep.

"Naruto!" Nanari yelled as the blond turned around and waved. He was with Sasuke and Sakura and she wondered if they were off to a mission. When she reached the three she smiled as she raised a brow. "Where're you heading off to?"

"We were going to get you? Kakashi-sensei asked us to spend time with each other as a team while we showed you around the place." Sakura said as they continued to walk.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei and the old hag said you could stay as long as you want. You could even help us with missions and stuff." Naruto added.

"Old hag?" Nanari questioned as they walked through the village. Nanari was wondering where they were going. It seemed like they were walking in circles, seeing one shop after another.

"Oh Mistress Tsunade. She's the Hokage of Konoha village but she is a hassle and she can pack a powerful punch. She always yells at me but I guess she's just always in a bad mood." Naruto scratched his head and shrugged.

"She's not in a bad mood, you're just the reason she is in that mood. You always bother her you idiot." Sasuke crossed his arms and wore that same scowl on his face as always.

The blond pumped his arms with a fist and glared at Sasuke. " Shut up you bastard at least I'm not the reason why everyone is always in a bad mood."

"You are the reason why everyone is in a bad mood you idiot that is why Tsunade gets irritated by you when you go and see her." Sasuke shot back.

"Yeah Sasuke's right Naruto. You're always so loud and rude you should try and keep it down and stop pushing up into people's business." Sakura flared. Naruto frowned but quickly shot back with a glare as he crossed his arm and looked forward.

" Why are you two like that to him? So what if he's different, at least he says what's on his mind and even though he expresses it in full force doesn't mean he's annoying. Come on Sakura he's not that annoying I think he's cute and funny." Nanari smiled at the blond who smiled back. She looked at him and notices the sadness in his eyes. He may appear happy but it was all an act and she should know because she put on the same act as well.

"Why are you always defending him? You're like his mother and it's bothering me." Sasuke glared at her and Nanari gave him the same stare as well.

"Why jealous? You're just ganging up on him and I'm on his side."

"You don't even know him."

"I may not know him but I will later on. Although as for you I never want to know someone like you." She averted her eyes to Naruto who smiled.

When they got to a big open clearing they stopped. It was surrounded by sand and trees fenced the circled area.

"This is where we train at times. We do train in the forest but when you want to fight against others you have to make sure one of the proctors are watching the battle. If you wanted to fight someone in your unit than you have to have your Sensei to supervise." Sakura informed as they stood there.

"So if you wanted to fight you have to have permission. That's kinda bothersome but fun."

"It's not about fun but to get stronger. When you train it's not because you want to but because you have to." Sasuke walked to the center of the circle and looked at the group. "So whose first?" He said with a smirk.

"Sasuke you can't. You'll get in trouble." Sakura said worried as she held her wrist in front of her chest.

"I'll be first and it'll be quick." Nanari went up to him with her arms cross. Sasuke was way to cocky and she hated people like that as well. She didn't know how powerful he was but the battle will be one easily won.

Standing a few inches away from each other they stared from eye to eye as the air grew heavy. Nanari smirked and sighed. "Well lets see what you got." She took a step back and closed her eyes. As she plastered a smile on her face she rapidly opened her eyes, _Sharigan. _

Sasuke took a step back, wide eyed as he looked at her red eyes. He was in shock as he saw her pupils surrounded with 3 circles with a slight curve pointing at one direction. Only his clan had that Kekkigenkai and he just froze.

Nanari smirked and gave him a hard right hook to the face. He flew to the ground and Nanari sighed heavily. "Is that all you got. I thought the Uchiha's were the greatest clan out there." She mocked him as he struggled to get up. She was curious on what powers he held. As he got up and looked at her, Sasuke used the Sharigan and his eyes glared daggers at her.

Sasuke took his stance and Nanari just observe as his chakra gathered in his right hand. With his right arm facing the ground and his left folding his wrist for support he smirked as a blue thunder like orb appeared in his hand.

She knew what it was and she couldn't believe someone like him learned such a move. It used a lot of chakra, which gathered a high amount in one hand, that it becomes visible. The chakra becomes so powerful that it's like a blade and it's able to cut through nearly anything. _Chidori._

Nanari watched patiently as he ran forward. Naruto and Sakura watched as there bodies tensed up in horror. The blond wanted to stop them but it was to late. The attack was taking place and it couldn't be stopped.

Suddenly out of nowhere an explosion erupted as dust gathered around Sasuke. The thing is he didn't even get to the target.

Naruto raised an eyebrow not knowing what had happen. Nanari stood a few feet away from the cloud of dust and the two watching didn't know if Sasuke had trip and hit the ground or if she had done something to stop him.

The dust cleared revealing Sasuke enclosed in a cocoon of sand. His head wasn't covered but his whole body was. It kept him in place covering his body in sand from the neck down. Nanari approached the angered boy and tapped his head like petting a dog.

"Well you are strong I'll give you that." She said as the sand that cocooned him tightened.

"W-What the fuck is this?" He was choking for air as it tightened around him.

"Sabaku Kyuu. A coffin of sand which I control and if I wanted to kill you then the sand would have crushed you in mere seconds but since I don't want to I'll just let you go."

The sand departed and Sasuke fell to the ground gasping for air. Naruto and Sakura rushed to there side. Sakura crouched down near Sasuke as Naruto looked at Nanari in confusion.

"You can control sand. Like Gaara." Naruto's hands were trembling but not in fear but in amazement. He wanted to know how she learned these Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and control it so easily. With that kind of strength he didn't know if she inherited it or trained to get where she is. Nanari was a mystery and with the same eye as Sasuke's could she be an Uchiha?

These questions floated in Naruto's head until Nanari let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh you know Gaara?" She looked way to excited and her grin was stretched from ear to ear.

"I can't say I know him to well cause he never talks but I've seen him during the exams."

"Oh yeah I heard about those exams. I heard it was interrupted by something but well you got my hopes up for nothing. I've never seen him in like forever and I would want to get to talk to him and see him smile again." She averted her eyes back to normal as disappointment spread out through her face.

Naruto burst in laughter as he fell on his butt still laughing. "G-Gaara…S-S-Smile." He clutched his stomach as he laughed.

"I don't think that's funny. I don't get it. Gaara has a cute smile and he's totally cute with his red head and all."

Sasuke finally got up and glared at her. "So that's where you learned that move from."

"I didn't learn that move. I Just know how to do it that's all." She sighed and smiled at him who just stared at her with hell's eyes glare.

"Now what do we have here. An injured Sasuke and at the training grounds as well." Kakashi said from behind. The four of them looked at him as their eyebrows raised into there hairlines. No one spoke for a while and the place got way to quiet.

"Um it was my fault Kakashi-sensei. I wanted to fight Sasuke and I forced him to do so. I kinda teased him and it got him pumped up for a fight so that's how it started." Kakashi glanced at the girl and then at the group who said nothing.

"Well I was watching everything and I think that we would have to speak with you Nanari. Now follow me." Kakashi said as she followed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto inquired.

"To see Tsunade. I don't think your friend here is telling us the whole truth about herself." Nanari's arms tensed up as he finished. _Am I already caught?_

_

* * *

**1.Byakugan- White eyes** _

**2.Chidori- The thousand birds**

**3.Sabaku Kyuu-Desert coffin**


	2. Mission 2:Obtain power

Okay here's chapter 2 and it maybe confusing at first but it'll come together don't worry. But thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Don't you guys think that girl is a little weird?" Sakura asked as she sat beside Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well not really." The blond said as he smiled at the woman who gave him his Ramen bowl.

"She is a bit mysterious. All we know is her name but she didn't give us her last name. She's able to do the Sharigan and Sand Jutsu's." Sasuke folded his hands under his chin as he thought things through.

"Don't forget that she can do the Hyuuga's Kekkigenkai, Byakugan." Sakura added as she also received her order.

"She's nice. I don't know why Kakashi would say that." Naruto slurped his noodles and moments later he jumped from a sudden tap on his shoulders.

"Hey guys." Nanari said as she took a seat next to the blond.

"What did Kakashi and Tsunade say to you?" Sakura asked as everyone wait for her to respond.

"They asked me where I was from and what my name is and where my parents were. I told her the same thing I told you guys. I don't have parents. I don't have a home and I don't have a last name. All I know is that everyone calls me Nanari and that's about it." She rests her head on the palm of her hand and sighed. No one said anything for a while and she looked at them who remained staring at her.

"So you don't have a family?" Sakura inquired with a sincere look on her face.

"Yeah I don't have no mom or dad. When I traveled around from village to village I noticed a lot of families that were so happy. I always longed for that type of affection from a person. I traveled since I was a child and I fend for my self so I didn't really make friends until I met Gaara. When I was 5 I met him and he was getting bullied from the village kids and-"

"I don't think they would be interested in my past." Nanari turned to face a red head. She got out of her seat and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gaara I can't believe its you." She said as she pulled away and smiled. The boy kept his arms cross and she just looked at him. "What's wrong aren't you happy to see me or did you forget about me?"

"I didn't forget about you."

"Well if you didn't forget than why aren't you smiling at me anymore, your glaring at me."

"This is how Gaara always look like." The boy with purple lines on his face and around his lips said as he also glared at the brunette.

"No he didn't, every time I would see him when I was younger he would always smile at me and-"

"It was a long time ago Nanari, things change so why don't we just leave it there." Gaara soon glanced at the group that was staring at the whole ordeal after staring back at the girl who stood before him. He let out an annoyed sighed and placed a hand on her head. "I may have changed but you didn't. Your still the same so just remain that way."

The blond haired girl raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Shouldn't we be leaving? Our mission complete now lets go." The blond walked forward as the boy with the black suite followed her.

"Going back to your village?" She said with a frown as the red head nodded. She hugged him again and smiled. "Well you better keep that promise to me. Don't you forget."

Gaara walked off after he nodded to the girl. She had to admit that her meeting with her childhood friend was kind of unpleasant. Everyone was changing now a days, not just people in general but even the villages and rules. Everything became strict and she knew things were never going to change. Everyone wants power and that's all it is in this world. The stronger survives and the weak just gets pushed aside.

"Told you he never smiles." Naruto got up and walked up to her. She seemed a bit sad but once she got out of thought and looked at Naruto beaming a smile at her she soon smiled back.

"Well you maybe right but at least he's still the same I guess. Well it doesn't matter. Naruto do you want to go on a date with me?" She noticed the blond blush and she just smiled. He was hesitating to say anything because his heart took vacancy in his throat. Nanari looked at him as he said nothing but stared at her.

"He can't go on a date with you?" Sasuke spat out.

"Why not?"

"Because we have training to do."

"Well you can let Naruto go on his date and we can train together Sasuke." Sakura blushed as he scowled at her.

"Were a team. We have to train as a team." Sasuke stated.

Snapping out of his trance Naruto jerked his head towards Sasuke and glared. "Team? You always said we were bothersome and annoying and now you want to train with us."

Nanari just sighed seeing that the team she stood in front of always bickered at each other. It seemed that it was a daily thing for them so she shrugged the thought away and wrapped her arms around the blond's arm that tensed up.

" So you're going on a date with me?" Nanari inquired with a smile.

"S-S-Sure I'll-" Nanari was jerked away from Naruto as Sasuke took her arm and tugged her in the opposite direction.

She followed him after they got a few feet away from the two who looked on. Letting go of her hand she crossed her arms in front of her chest and giggled.

"Why'd you pull me away from him?"

"Stop acting like that it's annoying." Sasuke spat out in anger.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "I just asked him out why should it be annoying maybe you're feeling a little thing called jealousy."

She turned away heading back to the group until a hand grabbed her wrist and she was now facing a glare once again.

"Shut up. I'm not jealous just stop clinging to him."

Nanari widened her eyes and dropped her jaw. "Don't tell me you're gay and you like him."

Sasuke almost fell back as she finished and his eyes flared in anger. "Are you fucking retarded. I'm not fucking gay. You're just getting on my nerves and-" He stood there silent as there lips connected. She soon pulled away and looked at his wide-eyed expression. She smiled at his reaction and started to walk away.

"Well I know one things for sure, You're not gay and I'm glade your not." She arched her back to look at him who just stood there. It was either shock or maybe a silent anger brewing up inside him waiting to burst. She wasn't sure but she was sure that no one saw that kiss. She returned to an argument as Sakura and Naruto was fighting once again.

Nanari sighed as she took a seat. Moments later Sasuke walked up and took a seat far away from the brunette. As she sat there she felt a chill run down her spine and she arched her back to see Kabuto on a roof not to far away. She got up and started to leave.

"Hey Nanari where are you going?" Sakura asked as he held Naruto in a headlock.

She smiled at the two. "I have to go up to my room for a little while. No big deal I'll see you guys later." The three of them looked on as she walked away. She shoved her hands into her pocket and sighed. _What did I do now? _She thought as she walked up stairs and entered the room. It was dark but a hint of light peeked out from the curtains that were slightly open. She sighed as she took a seat on her bed.

"What is it?" She said as she waited for him to respond.

"You seem to be getting comfortable here." Kabuto said from behind as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

"I'm doing what Orochimaru told me. so why are you bothering me? I have to fit in and that's what I'm doing." Nanari crossed her arms as she looked at the front door.

"I don't think that required kissing the Uchiha boy." He stated as he walked up in front of her. She lifted her chin with his index finger and smirked down at her. "I don't think Master Orochimaru would be to happy about you kissing another man."

Hitting his hand away he scowled at him. "I don't give a fuck what you do and if you don't get the hell out of my room I'll-" Nanari winced as pain traveled up her arm and coursed throughout her body.

Kabuto stepped back as she fell to her knees. She gripped her right wrist that revealed a bracelet. It was a bracelet that clung to her arm and as she gripped her wrist she gritted her teeth trying to with stand the pain. Blue Sparks traveled around the blue bracelet and traveled up her arm.

"S-Stop." She cried out as the pain intensified. Tears escaped from her eyes, as the pain was too much to bare. It felt like lightening running through your veins trying to escape.

It finally stopped and Nanari took a gasp of air. She slouched her head down as she looked at the metal ribbon clinging to her wrist. She pulled down her sleeves and covered the band that kept her imprisoned in his grasp.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you insolent child." He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet. "You have another mission."

Nanari perched herself on top of a tree branch as she looked upon the hidden village of the mist. She looked behind her as Kabuto, Kimimaru, and Tayuya followed from behind. She turned to face them and glared at the three.

"Understand this. If you try to kill any woman or child in this village than I'll kill you." Nanari said as she leaned on the tree.

"Of course Master." Kimimaru and Tayuya said in sync. Kabuto smirked at the over confident girl and went beside her.

"What makes you think you can give orders." Kabuto spat out.

"Because I'm more valuable to Orochimaru than you are. He's just keeping you alive because he needs someone to watch over me. Other than that you're nothing." Kabuto moved his head back slightly in shock to what she said. He gritted his teeth but than soon smirked.

"What ever you say Nanari." She jumped down from the tree as the three of them following her and she soon stopped as they arrived in front of the entrance of the village.

"Ten Shinobi's is all we need so don't get blood lust and keep on killing. You understand me." The four of them walked calmly into the village as mist covered the floor. Soon enough figures appeared in the moonlight and she smiled as she held 4 Shurikens firmly between her fingertips.

"Are they your kills Master Nanari?" Tayuya asked as they stared at the ten men blocking there way to enter the village. She nodded and looked on the roof of houses where more Shinobi's stood.

"Go crazy with the ones on the roof." Nanari took a step forward as Kimimaru raised his fingertips at the ninja's. Suddenly the men fell as Kimimaru's bones shot out at them and went through their bodies.

The men in front of her ran towards the brunette as they prepared for an attack. She looked at the fools and sighed. She rapidly threw the Shurikens and they blocked them easily but before they knew it another set came toward them taking down 3 Shinobi's to there deaths.

"**1.**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu. Such a useful technique." She whispered as the remaining Shinobi ran toward her. It was a technique, which places a second shuriken in the shadow of a first thrown shuriken, confusing the enemy.

Nanari sighed as they disappeared into the mist. It was quiet for a moment, they wanted to kill her silently but she wouldn't let them. She closed her eyes and opened them as it revealed her red blood shot eyes. _Sharigan. _As a Shinobi appeared beside her she disappeared into the mist and rapidly slit the man's neck.

One by one she killed them and after a few minutes the battle was won. Nanari looked at her hands covered in blood. She looked at the others who stood in front of her. The other Shinobi's were coming and she was the one to decide to continue or to go.

"We're leaving. I'm done I've obtained what Orochimaru wanted so I'm returning to the village. Report it back to him." She ran toward the forest and jumped onto a branch. The blood on her hand disappeared as her body flowed with power. She hated to kill but to get stronger she had to. It wasn't about training for her it was about taking lives of the power you needed from a person. If she wanted a typical power she had to kill them to obtained it. She wasn't normal and she knew that but all she could do is live her life until she finally dies.


	3. Some fun

Chapter 3

Sasuke sat up on his bed as he scratched the back of his neck. He yawned and looked at the clock that read 10:55 A.M. He was supposed to meet Naruto and the others at the Ramen shop but he overslept. It didn't matter if he was there because all he did was glare at the others so they wouldn't have notice.

Sakura would have noticed that he was gone but other than that no one else did. He got up and stretched as he looked out his window. He shuffled his feet across the wooden floor and grabbed his blue t-shirt from the chair beside his door.

Putting his shirt on he opened the door. He heard a rope snap and a hiss on the side of his ear. As he faced the sound an explosion erupted.

Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist as angered rushed throughout his body. A burst of laughter was heard as Naruto fell on his ass laughing. Nanari just chuckled as she looked at the glaring boy. Sakura just stared at him and rapidly turned to Naruto.

"Naruto you did that didn't you?" She screamed in angered looking at him.

Sasuke was covered in blue paint and the walls were splattered with paint as well. The string that snapped triggered a small bomb that was set near a plastic bag filled with blue ink.

"No way I-I didn't do that but I wish I thought of it." He said as he fell on his back laughing as he clutch his stomach. He thought his stomach was going to burst from laughter and as the blond laughed Nanari couldn't help but just let out a laugh as well.

Sasuke stomped his way towards them as paint dripped on the floor. He pulled Naruto up by the collar of his shirt and glared at him.

"Why you little-"

"I did it Sasuke. Don't blame him I'm the one who set it up." She smirked at him as blue paint dripped from his hair.

"No way, Nanari you did that. That was awesome." The blond hollered as Sasuke let him go.

"It was your fault Sasuke for letting me take the blame for that battle we had." She crossed her arm and smirked. Sasuke just stood there and he knew she was right. Kakashi appeared in seconds and he cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the walls covered in paint.

He looked at Sasuke who was drenched in paint as well and sighed. He leaned on the wall and continued to read his book. "Okay who did this?" Kakashi asked as he read.

"Well it was-"

"I did it." The blond said as he cut off Nanari from telling the truth. He scratched the back of his head as he smiled.

"Well you know what you have to do right?"

" Clean it up." The blond said with disappointment as he let out a big sigh.

Sasuke stormed into his room and went straight in the shower. The two girls were escorted out of the corridor as Naruto was left with the clean up.

Naruto smiled as he scrubbed the wall. He would usually be glaring at the chores he had to do. The paint on the wall and floors were hard to clean up with just a bucket and rags. He hated the cleaning but the clear image of seeing Sasuke fall for a prank like that was worth it.

"Dang paint just come off already." He said in frustration as he scrubbed the floor. It took 10 minutes to get one spot out and to get it out in 10 minutes he had to scrub vigorously and scrub as hard as he could. His arms were aching from the constant right and left scrubbing for 30 minutes. Naruto felt someone watching him and quickly turned around to see Nanari.

She smiled down at the blond and knelt beside him. Grabbing a rag she began to clean the floor. Naruto stared at her as he scrubbed and for some reason she didn't talk to him. He became uncomfortable and as minutes of silence past the more harder and faster he scrubbed.

He finally heard a slight giggle and he looked up at her once again. He blushed for some reason even though she didn't look at him. Naruto looked back down on the floor and tried to avert his eyes away from her.

"Naruto." The blond jumped a mile high as she broke the silent and as he dropped the rag he fumbled to pick it back up in his hand. Nanari giggled as she continued cleaning.

"Y-Yea what is it?" He blushed furiously as he looked down and got back to cleaning.

"Sorry for everything."

"There's nothing to be sorry about I mean it was so worth getting blame on seeing that bastard like that." He tried to remain as calm and collected as possible. Amazingly he didn't stuttered.

"Well I left you cleaning for almost an hour. I was going to come back but Kakashi-Sensei wanted to talk to me."

"Talk to you again?" He said in annoyance as he looked at the floor. He didn't understand why Kakashi was always asking questions, he never did leave her alone. It was like they didn't believe what she was saying and they had to get more and more information out of her.

"He wanted to know how I was. How my life was working out for me."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well he asked me if I wanted to quit traveling and stay here in the village." Out of excitement Nanari stood up and smiled.

"Than you should stay. You wouldn't need to travel anymore and you'll be with me." He spat out. The brunette smiled up at him as he finished. Redness crossed her face and she laughed.

"With you?" She questioned as she raised an eyebrow. Nanari wanted to tease him, she noticed that the more she stared at the blond the more the redness on his face darkened.

"I-I m-m-mean that… I mean I was going to say that you-you could stay with u-us." He stood there as he blushed.

"Oh well I'm not sure yet. I wouldn't want to intrude and-"

"No way you wouldn't intrude besides I wouldn't survive with Sasuke's attitude seeing that I got use to yours and I can ignore him." Naruto soon dropped down on his knees and continued to clean.

"I just have to think about." They cleaned for two hours until every single spot of blue was gone from the walls, floors, doors and the roof. Nanari swiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed.

"Man that took longer than I though. Maybe I put to much paint in the bag." She scratched the back of her head and smiled at the clean corridor. She placed her hands on her knees and laughed. "I guess Sasuke's still in his room sulking over the embarrassment. It's not like everyone saw him."

"So do we check on him to see if he's okay?" Naruto inquired as he picked up the buckets of dark blue water.

"You go on ahead he'll be a total ass if we both go there and besides it was my fault anyways so I better check on him." With a big sigh she smiled. "I hope he doesn't get to mad, it such a pain." Naruto nodded and went to put the buckets away.

Nanari looked at Sasuke's front door as she hesitated to knock on it. She then sighed and knocked. "Hey Sasuke can I talk to you?" With no reply she knocked once again. Once again no one answered and she clenched her hand into a fist. Placing a hand on the doorknob she swung the door open but saw no one. He walked through the short corridor and turned to the main room. Sasuke slept on his head with both of his hands behind his head. Nanari laughed as she walked up to his bed. He looked so angry in his sleep that it seemed like he was still awake. His scowl said everything about him. He was independent and didn't care about anyone around him.

Nanari stood beside his beside and stared at him. She extended her arm to tap his shoulder but his hand rapidly grabbed her wrist. Opening his eyes Sasuke stared up at her in confusion.

"Why are you in my room?" He glared up at her. He didn't realize he was still holding her wrist but Nanari sure did. He sat up with his hand still gripping her wrist and she just let it go until he found out although he never did. Maybe he did and just wanted to hold her arm but maybe he didn't.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. You didn't come outside for along time or well you didn't come out at all so Naruto and I were worried about you."

"Well I'm fine so get out." Nanari wanted to laugh because he was still gripping her wrist but his scowl averted her from doing so.

"Well I would but-" She stared at his hand that held hers and he immediately threw her hand and crossed his arms.

"Now get out." She sat down beside him not worried about what he was going to do for not leaving. Things ran through her mind as she thought things over. Sasuke eyed her as she sat there. "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to get out are you hard of-"

"You don't mind if I go out with Naruto do you?"

"Why the hell should I mind? It doesn't matter to me now get out."

"Well if it didn't matter to you than why did you stop me from going on a date with him."

"Because we had to train."

"Well from what Naruto said you're not the person to ask others to train with you. And by the looks of things I know he's right."

"Shut up and leave or I'll tell Kakashi you pulled that stupid prank." He spat out trying to get her to leave.

"Why didn't you tell Kakashi that I did it in the first place?"

"Because you didn't tell him about the fight."

"Well don't you hate me? You want me out of here right? You say I'm annoying and you say you can't stand me so why don't you just blame everything on me? They'll kick me out and you don't have to see my annoying face again."

"It's always questions with you. What the hell is wrong with you? If you don't want to be here than leave, were not stopping you and for another thing if I wanted you to leave and if I hated you I would have told you that from the beginning. I'm a bastard so I say what's on my mind." Nanari stood up and walked to his window as he watched the sunset.

"You know you may scowl a lot but I know deep inside that you're a pretty nice guy and that Sakura girl. She really likes you and admires you, don't you think you owe her for putting up with your attitude." The brunette faced him as she leaned on the glass that led to the balcony.

"I don't owe her anything I didn't ask her to hit on me or put up with me." He plopped himself on his back and stared at the ceiling. "She does that of her own free will."

"Well you're a team and she can't help but like you. I don't know what she likes about you. I see that you're cute but your face isn't everything. Girls love you because how you look and I just laughed at that. I knew you were a pretty boy and at first I kinda crushed on you but after you acted like an ass to me I just wanted to give you a punch right in the jaw." She laughed as she noticed he was actually listening to her. He may have been staring at the ceiling and pouted from hearing her talk but he was still listening.

"So what you're just going to stop there, tell me some more of how I'm so much of an ass." He smirked and turned his head to look at her.

"And I did get a chance to do so on our battle. Although it was kinda short but anyway I'm saying you should change your attitude and maybe others would like you for who you are."

"This is who I am and I don't change for no one."

"So you can honestly say before your clan was murdered you were a bitchy brat of a child with a stick up his ass." He winced and looked at stared at her. "When you're a child there is a point in your life when you're happy. Although you don't want to admit it I know you weren't like this because Naruto told me." She smiled at the staring boy and she looked up at the ceiling. "You can say I have better luck than you."

"Why'd you say that? You never had a family, what makes you as lucky as me?" His words pierced her heart but it was true somewhat.

"You can say that you're lucky because you had a family and you've experienced the emotional ties of having that love from your family although I'm lucky because the same emotional ties that you had is the same thing that's crushing you inside. I'll never experience that kind of love there for I wouldn't experience such pain that you're feeling." Sasuke averted his eyes to the ceiling as he curled his hand into a fist. She glanced at his trembling hands and walked toward him. Sasuke rapidly looked at her as she put a hand on his.

"What are you-"

"You may have lost your family but you have a lot going for you right here. People care about you and they knew you ever since you were a child. They've been with you ever since you started to train to become a ninja and they'll always stick with you. Just remember that okay." She smiled down at him and walked towards the door. The boy say up as he watched her exit the room.

His mind was scrabbling through everything, his past, her words and his self. Everything she said were words that struck him and for the first time he knew that those words will stick with him forever.

As she walked through the corridor and down the stairs a shadow waited for her. She couldn't see whom it was but suspected the worse person to see. _What is he going to tell me now._ She walked down the stairs and a enormous sigh escaped from her as she looked upon a smile.

"Naruto you scared me." She said with another sigh.

"Scared you? If a criminal was here you would kick their ass in a second. Why would you be scared?" Naruto laughed a bit.

_I would kill them. _She thought as she opened her mouth to reply. "Well you just surprised me. Why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to walk you home." He said as he slightly blushed.

"Walk me home? That would be-"

"Shut up dumb ass I'm walking her." Sasuke pushed Naruto aside and grabbed Nanari's wrist.

The blond grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him backward. "Hey, what the hells wrong with you? Why do you want to walk her home? Why don't you stomp back to your room and get the remaining paint out of your hair." Naruto looked at Sasuke's scalp that remained little spots of dried paint. He smirked but it soon disappeared as Sasuke punched the top of his head.

"Shrimp. Shut up and leave." Sasuke demanded. Nanari shook her head and sighed. Were they fighting over her or did Sasuke wanted to pick a fight with Naruto? Nanari stared at the two boys who were still going at it until she heard a bird flutter it's wings. She looked on the roof and saw a crow. The bird stared intently at her as she stared back. She soon took a step back as she swiftly disappeared.

"You're the idiot who wanted to fight her and-" Naruto took a blow to the face and he landed of his butt. Sasuke looked around and head toward the stairs. After quickly recovering from the blow he also looked around.

"Where'd she go?"

Nanari walked down the steps, darkness thickened as she went further and further down the flight of stairs. Kabuto followed from behind as they continued to walk. The air in the tight stairway was suffocating. Cement walls surrounded them and as they came up to an opening a ominous purple light filled the room. It was hard to see but as her eyes got use to it she tensed up. Kimimaru knelt down in front of Orochimaru who immediately gazed up at Kabuto and herself. Kabuto quickly knelt down on his knees as Orochimaru approached.

Nanari scowl as he stood in front of her. Kabuto grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her down to her knees but she refused as she pulled away from his grasp. Staring at her so called _Master _she crossed her arms and smirked.

"What is it?" She said as nicely as she could. "Kabuto said it was important."

He place his hand on her cheek as he smiled at the girl. "I need you to refrain from getting yourself attach to those boys." Nanari cornered her eye as she glanced at Kabuto who smirked slightly.

"What ever Kabuto told her it's a-" Orochimaru grabbed her neck and pulled her closer to his face. She widened her eyes as fear took over. She was millimeters from touching his face and the closeness of him near her was make her body tremble.

"Kabuto knows nothing but to tell the truth but for you in the matter of fact don't have any discipline. Now go according what I told you to do and nothing further. The only thing you do is earn their trust and from there I'll tell you what to do you understand me." As she nodded he quickly let her go. She took a step back and tried to control her breathing.

"You're not going to kill them right?" she asked as he smirked at her.

"Do you want me to kill them?" His words struck her as silence fell upon the room. She didn't know if he was testing her or if he was trying to pry something out of her. She was afraid to say something but she took a breath and looked at him.

"N-No."

"Than I won't, just do as I say." He turned around and walked to his chair. Nanari looked at his hands as he place them on the armrest. His hands were spotted with blackness and she didn't know if it was the darkness of the room. As she stared at them longer she turned around as she held her hand up to her mouth. They were rotting and as Kabuto led her back out, all she thought about was what had happen to his hands. She didn't recall seeing them like that before and she wondered. Was he dieing?


End file.
